Senior Trip
by SilverPrl
Summary: Two different high schools. Two coinciding senior trips. Two buses full of rowdy boys and girls. One water park. Senior trip had never been so unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is something that has been floating around my head for a while. I intended it to be a oneshot but shit happens. **

**Warning: Keep out of reach of children. In case of accidental minor reading (wtf?), thoroughly rinse the victims eyes with water and pray to God it works to erase this from their memory... This is Yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The cleaning product nor the anime/manga. **

**Now, if I may have your attention please:**

Senior trip. When one thinks about it, they usually imagine traveling out of the country, or maybe just traveling across the country in order to get to some type of posh resort or huge amusement park. So when you're told that your not leaving the state you live in for your senior trip but instead taking a bus to a water park, you'd probably be pretty disappointed. If you lived in Phoenix Arizona though, your mind frame might be a little different.

Yeah, when it's 112 degrees outside you probably wouldn't give a flying fuck if you were going to blow up an inflatable kiddy pool and share it with fifty eleven other students for your senior trip.

Wet and Wild was no kiddy pool though. In fact, it was the biggest water park in Phoenix Arizona and all of the seniors at Las Noches High would be frequenting it over the course of the weekend. Rooms at the Menos Grande Hotel neighboring the waterpark had been rented for the students -as well as the teachers- to rest in whenever they pleased.

Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques couldn't be happier with the trip. He was going to be spending his weekend showing off his slightly tanned and muscular physique while being surrounded by a bunch of half naked people and most importantly, water. No school work. No basketball practice. No parents. He couldn't even bring himself to be irritated with the fact that he was going to have to share a room with a couple of other guys because said guys were his best buds. Not even the prospect of having teachers around bothered him. Most of them were laid back and probably needed to be supervised more than the students anyways.

The excited din rose rose in the two buses full of teens as they approached the hotel. Various colorful water slides could be seen from the short distance and the students couldn't wait to get out of the bus and into their bathing suits. Grimmjow was pretty sure half of the students -himself included- had every intention to strip and get into their suits right when they stepped out of the bus. That was why they had supervisors though.

"Quiet down students. We would like to get to the park just as much as you but we still need to have some order. We will not have our school's name shamed by you hooligans because you couldn't control yourselves. I have no qualms with canceling this trip and going back to school right now. You'd do well to remember that."

Throughout that little speech, Grimmjow's mouth had been creased with a deep scowl. Sousuke Aizen was one teacher Grimjmow wished did not have to tag along as supervision. He was such a joy kill._Seriously,who wears a starch white suit in 112 degree heat on the way to a waterpark?_ But still, just because he didn't like the man, didn't mean he was going to be a jackass and get the trip canceled. Like hell he was going back to school now. He'd climb out of one of the tiny ass windows on the bus, ditch everyone, and pay his own way into the waterpark if he had to.

It seemed not everyone had the same reservations he did though because a tall lanky boy who had his back to a window, long legs lain over his seat and hanging in the aisle, snorted a laugh and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Excuse me Mr. Gilga, did I say something amusing?" Aizen questioned, cold eyes narrowing at the lanky teen. Said teen lazily looked up and met Aizens gaze with a face splitting grin that was all teeth and gums.

"Actually, ya did. Ya see, I just find it kind of hilarious the way yer tryin' ta act all high an' mig-"

"Shut up Nnoitra!" Grimmjow shouted, effectively cutting the boy off and gaining everyone's attention. God, Grimmjow loved Nnoitra like a brother but the boy didn't know when to shut his mouth. He would literally beat the tall boy black and blue if he gave Aizen a reason to turn the bus around. Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow and opened his mouth to most likely cuss him out but another teacher decided to interject.

"My my Nnoitra. Ya wouldn' wan' this whole drive ta 'ave been fer nothin' would ya? Jus' chill out fer a minute an' ya can do whateva ya wan'." the silver haired teacher said, huge smile splitting his face much like Nnoitra's earlier, minus the teeth and gums.

Gin Ichimaru.

Grimmjow's favorite teacher. The man could be creepy as hell sometimes, what with his mile wide closed mouth smiles and eyes that never seemed to open yet somehow saw everything, but Grimmjow had a lot of respect for the man. He was smart and easy to get along with, and sometimes Grimmjow would have to remind himself that Gin was still a teacher when talking to the man.

Nnoitra also had respect for the shifty eyed teacher even though he'd probably never admit it. He didn't need to though because it showed bright and clear through his actions.

Huffing agitatedly, Nnoitra crossed his arms and glared at his shoes petulantly.

"May I continue now." Aizen stated more than asked, looking between Grimmjow and Nnoitra with cold brown eyes. Grimmjow nodded his head while Nnoitra shrugged and Aizen sighed, running a hand over his face.

"When we exit the bus everyone is going to go to the rooms previously assigned to them and get settled in. You will meet back in the lobby in twenty minutes, and we will all walk to the waterpark _together_. There I will divide everyone into groups. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of affirmative replies which must have pleased Aizen because a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth before he turned an nodded to the chubby red faced bus driver. Moments later the bus's door slid open and Aizen began his descent throwing a "one seat at a time" over his shoulder before stepping out onto the pavement.

Grimmjow stood in his aisle seat waiting for his turn to head off the bus. It seemed liked everyone was walking far too slowly, but that was probably because he was an impatient person. In hindsight, it probably would have been a good idea to sit closer to the front of the bus but a certain brunet lying, still unconscious in the very last seat on the bus, -you know the one that's elongated so it stretches across the back of the bus like a small uncomfortable couch- had insisted they all sit in the back.

Cayote Starrk. The only person Grimmjow knew that could sleep on a hot bus full of loud smelly teens for an hour and a half and not wake up once. He was actually kind of jealous at that moment. All the anticipation and excitement he'd built up over the ride was threatening to give him a full blown anxiety attack. It was kind of pathetic really. He wasn't some deprived kid who never traveled anywhere but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to be getting wet and wild as soon as possible.

"Yo blue balls, wake sleepin' beauty it's time ta move," called Nnoitra, who was making his way to the front of the bus already. "Oh and let tha' poor kid next ta ya out. He's been standin' by ya like scared pup this whole time."

Nnoitra was snickering to himself as he descended the stairs to the awaiting asphalt. When Grimmjow turned his head to see who the mouse was, he came face to face with what he thought was a chick at first but upon further inspection was just a really girly looking boy. _Apparently puberty forgot to knock on this kids door._ He was extremely short, had large round _fuchsia_ colored eyes, long curled lashes and- _was that mascara?_ Grimmjow squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side, inwardly laughing. _It fucking was! What a fruit!_

The boy twiddled his thumbs and averted his eyes to the floor before mumbling out a "could you move please." The kid really did look like a puppy right then and Grimmjow would have thought he was cute if he wasn't a die hard cat person. Clearing his throat Grimmjow muttered an apology and stepped into the aisle to let short stack out. The boy quickly yet somehow elegantly scampered off the bus without looking back, which Grimmjow found too amusing. He'd never seen that boy before but it seemed like he would be fun to mess with. His feminine appearance only foretold of the way he probably reacted to teasing- like a girl.

There was a tap on one of the windows from outside bringing Grimmjow's attention to his tall lanky friend frowning and tapping his thin wrist, trying to convey that he thought Grimmjow was taking forever. _And he thought he himself was impatient_. Rolling his eyes at the tall boy, Grimmjow turned toward the still peacefully sleeping Starrk and snorted. The bus driver could probably make it all the way back to the bus station without even realizing Starrk was still on board if Grimmjow just left the brunet there. Snickering at the mental image that conjured, Grimmjow reached forward and smacked the brunet on the back of his head full of silky locks-the man obviously spent a lot of time caring for his hair as it looked worthy of any expensive brand name shampoo commercial even though he had been sleeping on it- butinstead of jerking awake like Grimmjow had hoped he would, sleepy gray eyes slowly blinked open, followed by a raised brown eyebrow.

"Hnn..." was the intelligent response the brunet offered.

"Get your lazy ass up, we're here."

With an eye roll fueled by exasperation, Grimmjow left the boy knowing that he'd get up eventually now that he'd been awakened. When he stepped off the bus Grimmhjow saw that everyone except Nnoitra, himself, and Starrk had already entered the hotel or were headed for it's double doors.

"Where the fuck are Ulquiorra and Szayel?" Grimmjow asked after noticing their fourth and fifth roommate were nowhere to be seen.

"Tch, Mopey said somethin' about not waiten' for us brutes, and headed in wit' dopey followin'."

Grimmjow grunted in response and slung his overnight bag over his right shoulder just as Starrk descended the stairs of the bus.

"Lets go ladies." said Nnoitra as he headed for the hotel, Grimmjow and Starrk following close behind.

* * *

**AN: I had more written but I decided to just use it to start the next chapter because it's from Ichigo's side of things. I figured the introductions to Grimmjow and Ichigo deserved their own chapter. And...maybe it's too early to say this but, there is something about this chapter I didn't like. God dammit. Well, Happy GrimmIchi Day anyways. **

**Review? **

**-SP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you stuck around. How nice. So this is the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. **

**Warning/Disclaimer in chapter numero one.**

**Now, if I may have your attention please:**

"Oh. My. God! We're finally here! Can you see it Muizuiro? Isn't it just gorgeous?" shouted a very excited brunet. Oh he just couldn't wait to be surrounded by all the curvy babes sure to be at the waterpark. His nose threatened to bleed at just the thought, not to mention he'd get to see the hotties in his class in bathing suits.

_Rukia! Orihime! Rangiku! Bikinis! _His nose did start leaking blood at this.

Then white was invading his vision, causing the brunet to momentarily go cross eyed. Keigo snatched the tissue from his small friend and diligently set to wiping the blood from beneath his nose as Muizuiro began to speak.

"Yeah yeah Keigo, I see it, now quiet down."

Muizuiro always did that. Dismissively brushed Keigo off and kept his eyes glued to his phone, most likely looking at nudey pics some hot older chick sent him. It was really strange how the small boy always caught the attention of older women without even trying. But, no matter how many times his womanizing friend brushed him off, his reaction never changed. Or better yet, he always overreacted and that never changed.

"What do you mean you see it?! You haven't even looked up from your phone yet!" he screeched, voice cracking and everything.

"Mhmm."

"You're so mean Muizuiro," at this the brunet turned away from the boy ignoring him and set his sights on someone else. "IIIICHIIIIIGOO-"

"Mr. Asano," the words cut through his exclamation like a machete through refrigerated butter and moisture instantly began to form at his hairline, eyebrows, and upper lip. "If you don't shut your trap this instant I swear I'm going to disembowel you and strangle you with your large intestines!" barked a short raven haired woman who happened to be one of Soul Society High School's top disciplinarians as well as the scariest 5 foot tall woman on the planet.

With an audible gulp, Keigo sank down in his seat, effectively hiding his face from the always irate woman.

"Now now Soi Fon. You've got to loosen up some or you're never going to have any fun." Long, silky, purple hair that sat in a high ponytail swished forward landing on a flawless shoulder covered in equally silky looking dark skin, as golden eyes flashed with mirth.

"Y-yes Yoruichi-sama!" shouted the short tempered woman. Yoruichi half expected her good friend to salute her but Soi Fon instead glared at the top of Keigo's head one more time before sitting back in her seat. _God that woman was entirely too serious!_ She really needed to get laid. Multiple times, and Yoruichi swore to herself at that moment that she would make sure she hooked Soi Fon up with somebody before Sunday morning. Even if that somebody was her. She wasn't against girl on girl action and anyone with eyes could tell Soi fon had a thing for her. It only helped that Yoruichi found Soi Fon's angry blushes and frowny faces to be entirely too darn cute. She would just need to run the idea by her lover first. She knew she probably didn't have to because the man was sure to approve and maybe even want to join but she still wanted him to know what, or more specifically, whom, she planned on getting into that weekend.

"Ahem, students," _Ah, thinking of the devil._ "It seems we've finally arrived. I'm sure you're all eager to get out of this bus but I'd like to say something first." By now the man had almost everyone's attention. "Even though we are not on school grounds, I expect each an every one of you to be on your best behavior. If any of you are to get into trouble expect a week of detention with Miss Soi Fon for punishment."

A mixture of paled faces and unintelligible grumbling was all the response the shaggy blonde haired man got, so he continued, eyes roaming towards the back of the bus and settling on a group of students.

"That goes double for you boys."

He made sure his voice was as sickly sweet as possible while his gaze dared any of the boys to challenge him. None of them did, so he clapped his hands together before reaching into the waistline of his trousers and pulling out a fan while simultaneously using his free hand to put his vertically striped hat onto his head of blonde locks. He then proceeded to open the fan and cover half of his face, which had broken out into a wide grin, and tilted his head forward slightly leaving his eyes shrouded in shadow.

"Alright kiddies, lets go have ourselves some fun!" he sing-songed as he skipped his way off of the bus with the bus driver shouting at him to stop running the whole way.

Back on the bus the group that had been specifically addressed by the blonde teacher was chattering quietly amongst themselves. Well, as quietly as that particular group could get while chatting.

"Kisuke can be such a creep sometimes." grumbled a redhead who was absently scratching his tattood chest.

"Awe, ya know he was jus' tryin' ta scare us inta behavin' like good lil' boys. He didn' mean it." scoffed a white haired boy with skin as pale as porcelain.

Another boy snorted at that and yanked his earphones out of his ears, standing to his full height and stretching. Satisfied with the chorus of pops he heard, he turned to look between his best friend and brother.

"I don't care if he was serious or not, though I assure you he was, you two better not drag me into any crazy shit while we're here. I don't want to have to be in _that_ room with Soi Fon again if I can help it." He had to suppress a full body shiver at just the prospect. Soi Fon was like a giant ticking time bomb that threatened to go off at the slightest provocation and when she was angry, that woman went _boom._ Ichigo found it suiting to liken her psychotic outbursts to those of a full grown male Silver Back Gorilla trying to protect its harem of females from other males.

Just one day of serving detention with Soi Fon could change someones life forever and so far Ichigo had served five whole detentions in her torture chamber of a classroom. That was twenty fucking hours. He didn't even want to think about how much those twenty hours of stress and constant fear of verbal or physical attack shortened his lifespan. What was worse was that the school encouraged her behavior -apparently it kept the students in line- and god forbid she find out you complained to someone about her methods. Ichigo had once heard she had actually made a student kneel on salt -fucking _sea salt_- for a whole four hours for whining to the school's principal about her. Needless to say, that kid transferred schools faster than a hummingbird's wings flapped. Luckily for Ichigo his self control was pretty commendable and he was able to survive those experiences with the short woman without sustaining injuries. He didn't know how much longer that luck would hold up if he kept getting detentions because of his brother though. Not that said brother cared. He thought it was just too fucking hilarious to piss that woman off -the look on his pale face said it all.

"Ichi, you know we will. You're our favorite strawberry accomplice after all."

"Yeah Ichigo, getting into trouble wouldn't be nearly as fun without you around." agreed the redhead. Ichigo deadpanned at the two before shaking his head. They didn't need him around for fun. What they really needed him around for was to make sure they didn't have_too_ much fun. Renji and Shiro were like to vicious attack dogs who would cause mass mayhem if they were not on a chain. Ichigo was that chain. He kept the two idiots from getting into too much trouble. It was in his best interest, as well as theirs, to do so since he always got punished with them even if he didn't do anything.

"Whatever. Lets just get off of the bus already."

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the two grinned and headed down the bus's aisle, pushing and trying to trip each other as they went. He looked to the waterpark when he stepped out of the bus and nodded his head from side to side forlornly. There was a good chance they'd end up getting banned from the place for life during this trip so he supposed he should make the best of it while he could.

"C'mon Ichi, everyone's already gone inside and God knows what Ikkaku and Shuuhei are doing to the room right now! Those assholes probably already laid claim to everything!" Renji had a frown on his face as he spoke but made no move to walk any faster than he already was. Shiro on the other hand took off towards the hotel yelling about not sleeping on the floor and knocking over some random elderly woman on the way.

"Dammit Shiro watch where you're going!" shouted Ichigo as he ran over to help the old lady up. He apologized to her after making sure she hadn't broken anything and jogged into the building with Renji by his side.

"Looks like there is another school staying here with us Ichi."

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo replied, not really paying attention as he stuffed his Ipod into his backpack.

"There's a bunch of old guys and students staring at us."

Ichigo looked around at that and sure enough there was a group of assumed students -they were all decked out in various types of water wear, Ichigo noted- standing by "old guys" that were most likely teachers and they were all staring at them like they were some type of circus attraction.

"There probably just looking at our hair. 'S nothing new, just ignore it."

He, Renji, and Shiro always got curious looks when they were together -or apart- because of their colorful hair so he had kind of gotten used to it. When you have a head full of neon orange, lily white, or blood red locks you don't really have a choice but to get used to it when people stared or commented. That didn't mean you had to be nice about how you felt about it though, as Renji demonstrated when he flipped the group the bird with both hands, teachers and all.

A couple of the teachers frowned at them while most of the students immediately started talking about them or returning the courtesy. Ichigo didn't really care. He just wanted to hurry up and get to his room. The two boys took an elevator up to the fourth floor and promptly started laughing at what they saw when they stepped from it's doors. Shiro had just stepped from the stair well looking winded, as if he'd ran the whole way up the stairs, which he probably had.

Ever since they were young Shiro had refused to get on elevators no matter where they went. He claimed he just didn't like them but Ichigo knew that Shiro was scared of things like that in general. He'd hadn't taken an elevator or escalator since before their mom had passed away when they were nine. He had even refused to go on any of the roller coasters one summer when their father had taken them and their twin sisters to Castles and Coasters. Ichigo couldn't even talk him into getting on the puniest, sissy of a roller coaster that was shaped like a dragon and repeatedly went in a small circle at no more than 15 miles per hour. He'd even tried to bribe his brother with his favorite blue raspberry flavored lollipop in jumbo size but Shiro had refused and headed off to the arcade without him. Ichigo had eventually given his brother the candy anyway and they'd ended up playing mini golf for hours, which ended in a bent golf club and broken mini windmill.

"What's the room number again?" asked Renji, one fine red brow raised.

"One fifteen." answered Ichigo.

The three made their way towards their room, pausing outside of a room with the number 106 on the door. Whoever was in there was loud. Laughing and shouting could be heard, as well as something that sounded suspiciously like fighting.

"Agh! fuck ya son of a bitch, ya fucking bit me! Ima get rabies now!" Someone on the other side of the door screeched.

"Heh, seems like we're not the only lively ones around here."

Ichigo snorted and pushed Renji and Shiro along before either of them got any ideas. Knowing them, they'd probably try to knock on the door and ask if they could join whatever the hell was going on in there.

When they'd finally made it to their own room, Ichigo's jaw all but dropped the the carpeted floor beneath his feet. Under and Over It by Five Finger Death Punch was blasting loud and clear through the door, and when Shiro reached forward to push the metal divider open they were met with the sight of Ikkaku and Shuuhei grappling on the floor, a knocked over bedside table, and a broken lamp lying dangerously close to the fighting boys. It took all but two seconds for Renji and Shiro to start cheering the two on and for a minute Ichigo just watched. Ikkaku had Shuuhei in a position that kind of resembled the rear naked choke except that one of his hands was ruthlessly digging into the other's ribs, while Shuuhei was squirming and making strangled noises as he repeatedly jammed his boney elbow into Ikkaku's stomach in an attempt to throw the bald headed boy off.

_Yeah, they were definitely a lively group._

Ichigo shut the door behind himself, deciding to stop his friends before hotel security showed up and kicked them all out. He quickly walked over to the wrestling bodies and delivered a swift kick to each boy's ribs, watching with satisfaction as they rolled away from each other and groaned in pain.

"That was cheap Ichi!" Shuuhei coughed out.

"Yeah, what the hell man!?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the two and commanded everyone to calm the fuck down and get changed so they could head down to the hotel lobby.

"That's what we were waiting to do but Yumichika is still in the bathroom." Shuuhei said as he began cleaning up the broken lamp. If they were lucky nobody would even realize it was gone.

"You guys couldn't just change in here? It's not like you haven't seen each other butt naked before!"

Renji chuckled and turned off the music blaring from a stereo next to the television as Ichigo scolded the two idiots. Ikkaku scratched at his bald head sheepishly- he hadn't really thought of that. He had just gotten bored while waiting for Yumichika and started a fight with Shuuhei as a result.

"Yo Yumi-chick! Ya takin' a shit er somethin'?" Shiro shouted as he walked to the bathroom and banged on the door.

Moments later said door swung open revealing a thin boy with short black hair styled into a bob. He was clad in a pair of orange and black swimming trunks, black sleeveless top, black sandals, and of coarse, his customary feathers decorating his glaring right eye.

"You're so crude it's disgusting." Yumichika said, sniffing derisively as he stepped out of the bathroom. Shiro merely ignored him and stepped into the bathroom, his backpack in hand.

"Pewee! Wha' the hell did ya eat?!" the albino yelled, cackling like a madman when Yumichika flushed angrily and stormed away mumbling something about his shits not smelling. Shiro then pulled Ichigo into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"W-what are you doing Shi-"

"Shut up and get dressed. 'S faster this way. I know ya like yer privacy." interrupted his brother. Ichigo scoffed but chose not to retort even though he wanted to. This was not exactly private, but Shiro and he had seen each other nude loads of time and had even bathed together, and still did sometimes. Not to mention they pretty much had the same bodies. They _were_ twins after all.

Ichigo opened his bag and pulled out a pair of navy blue swimming trunks with red lines running diagonally from the right side of the waistline to the end of the left leg. He quickly undressed himself and pulled the trunks over his long toned legs before reaching into his bag again and extracting a short sleeved navy blue Rash Guard shirt, setting it to the side and grabbing a bottle of sunscreen. He turned to his brother with the bottle in hand and found Shiro avidly watching him, already finished dressing.

His brother donned a pair of black swimming trunks with thick vertical white stripes running up the sides. He was wearing a plain white undershirt with a black puka necklace adorning his slender neck. Shiro's unusual gold on black eyes landed on the bottle in Ichigo's hand before finding Ichigo's own pair of brown eyes.

"Ya wan' me to help ya put tha' on?"

"Yeah. You need to put some on too. You burn worse then I do."

Shiro grunted and held his hand out, taking the bottle of SPF 50 sunblock from Ichigo and popping the cap open. He poured a generous amount on his hands before proceeding to rub Ichigo down. When he was finished he patted Ichigo on his shoulder prompting him to turn around -he'd had to turn away so Shiro could get his back. Ichigo took the bottle back from Shiro and pulled at his brother's shirt.

"Take this off."

Shiro huffed but complied and Ichigo quickly covered him in the protective cream, capping the bottle when he was done. They both put their shirts on -Ichigo struggling a bit due to the tightness of his shirt- and stepped out of the bathroom with their bags. The rest of the guys were already pretty much ready to go.

Renji was wearing white board shorts with a red baboon logo on the left leg. His torso was bare, showing off his various tribal tattoos and muscles. On his feet were a pair of waterproof diving boots that matched the black visor cap on his head of hair that was tied in a firm ponytail.

Ichigo admired his physique a little longer than necessary -What? He was just a little envious because he himself was kind of scrawny- before his eyes roamed over to Shuuhei. Like always the first thing Ichigo's eyes landed on was the gothic styled 69 tattoo on Shuuhei's left cheek. No matter how many different occasions he saw it on, Ichigo never got over it. It made his face heat with a fiery blush every fucking time just knowing the dark haired boy had gotten it for the sole purpose of advertising his freakyness to the world. As if the 69 wasn't enough Shuuhei had gotten a tattoo around his neck that looked like a choker collar.

Aside from all of his pervy tatts, Shuuhei wasn't exactly the loudest person in the group when it came to sexuality and flirting with people he thought were hot. Of coarse, he'd point a nice piece of ass out here and there, but if he wanted to pursue them he'd do it a little more privately. For that Ichigo was more than grateful. Their little ragtag group of misfits didn't need anymore loud perverts in it. It already had three too many.

Anyway, back to Shuuhei's outfit. A pair of plain blood red board shorts rested low on his hips showing off his deep v-lines. He had on a white, short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned and allowed anyone who looked to see his finely toned abs and fine dusting of hair leading from his bellybutton to the waistband of his shorts. His black sandals were draped over his shoulder and it didn't seem like he was about to put them on any time soon.

Finally, Ichigo's eyes made their way over to Ikkaku and he promptly choked on his own spit. Just like with Shuuhei's tattoo, Ichigo would never get used to seeing the bald man in a bathing suit. You see, Ikkaku had a strange obsession with speedos and he always wore one when he planned on going swimming. Right now Ikkaku was sporting a bright red pair of speedos and...that was it. Just his speedos.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head earning questioning glances from his friends. He didn't really feel like explaining himself so he just shrugged and pulled his sunglasses and mandals -because he didn't wear sandals- out of his bag and slid them on their respective body parts.

"Alright, everyone's ready! Let go bitches!" shouted Renji as he skipped his way to the door.

The group split up at the elevator; Ikakku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika taking the elevator while Ichigo, Shiro, and Renji took the stairs. It didn't take very long for the three to descend the four flights of stairs but that didn't stop Shiro and Renji from singing horribly to Hollywood Undead's Everywhere I go, the whole way down.

**"****Everywhere we go, bitches always know, that Ren and Shi have got some weenies that we love to show!" **

The two boys ended the song loudly, catching pretty much everyone's attention. That meant that Soi Fon was looking right at them. Frowning. No, glaring murderously.

_God Dammit' _Ichigo thought exasperatedly. He was going to end up strangling one of them before the trip was over, he could just feel it in his bones.

Luckily for them -him- Yoruichi chose that moment to distract Soi Fon by draping a slender arm over her shoulder. The small woman's face instantly lit up like a forest fire at the dark skinned woman's action.

_Thank you Yoruichi._

* * *

**AN: It was longer than the last one... I don't have a beta (**_**sob sob**_**) so there's probably a couple of mistakes in there. I hope it isn't too bad. I know Shuuhei's tattoo doesn't really mean anything sexual but I decided to make it so in this story. **

**Review?**

-**SP**


	3. Chapter 3

Remember how Grimmjow had said he couldn't be happier with the trip? Well, he was fucking wrong. His level of elation was reaching heights that threatened to make his man down under wake up. Yes he was_that_ excited. You see, he thought that when they finally made it to the waterpark Aizen was going to split him and his posse of friends up between the teachers-especially after the raucous they caused in their hotel room earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_"__What the fuck?! There 're only two beds in this piece o' shit!"_

_What the fuck was right. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Starrk had just walked into their room and because of the rooms layout the first thing they noticed were the two queen sized beds. _

"_Nice observation jackass." stated the pink haired boy that had just stepped out of a room Grimmjow assumed to be the bathroom, wearing a pair of yellow board shorts and white T'shirt. The lanky teen sneered at the shorter mustard eyed boy who was somehow looking down his nose at the almost 7 foot tall teen._

_"__Wanna say that again pinky?" he challenged, taking a menacing step towards Szayel. Grimmjow couldn't help the smirk that etched itself onto his lips as he watched the two. Nnoitra had anger management issues and Szayel was just a snarky shit that didn't know when he was in over his head so when the two fought it was always hilarious. _

_Movement to the side caught Grimmjow's attention, his head snapping almost painfully to the right. His eyes widened briefly before his brain caught up and identified the pasty creature standing next to him as Ulquiorra and not a ghost. The pale boy stood staring at the two arguing men with his huge green eyes, clad in a pair of white cargo shorts and matching white button up. Grimmjow could not stop the snort of amusement that built in his throat at that. Ulquiorra was so weird. _

_The sound of something crashing to the floor had Grimmjow's head snapping to the left, his neck cracking this time as his eyes landed on Starrk, sprawled out on the beige couch snoring lightly. His left leg was draped over the glass coffee table and had knocked over the vase of flowers that had been placed on the middle of said table. _

_'At least it wasn't broken.' Grimmjow thought turning his attention back to Nnoitra who was straddling Szayel's thighs and repeatedly slugging him in the arms. Both men were breathing heavily, faces red with anger and teeth bared. Nnoitra pulled back his left arm aiming it for Szayel's stomach but the pink haired boy caught it by the wrist, pulled it forward, and promptly sunk his teeth into the bony appendage. Nnoitra's reaction was instantaneous. _

"_Agh! fuck ya son of a bitch, ya fuckin' bit me! Ima get rabies now!" he howled, flinging himself onto the floor and cradling his hand to his chest. Szayel sat up and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as if the biting Nnoitra disgusted him while simultaneously adjusting the white rimed glasses that had somehow stayed on his face throughout the fight. _

_"__As if, you buffoon." _

_Grimmjow couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed heartily at the two until a sharp knock sounded at the door, gaining everyone's attention, even Starrk's. For a moment nobody moved, and then Ulquiorra was at the door opening it slowly, revealing a deeply frowning Aizen. _

_The man had stepped into their room, Ulquiorra closing the door behind him, and proceeded to scold them until Gin showed up and saved the day. He had somehow convinced the man that the boys would behave themselves and the two left them to finish getting ready. They had argued some more about who gets to sleep where, which somehow ended without violence. Since Starrk had already made himself comfortable on the couch they decided to let that be his spot. Seeing as Nnoitra was a giant, everyone agreed to letting him take one of the beds. Ulquiorra had claimed the brown arm chair -of all things- next to the couch leaving Grimmjow and Szayel to decide who would get the last bed. One glare at the yellow eyed man ended the discussion before it even started and Szayel ended up pulling a sleeping bag from his white duffel bag, setting it on the floor between the beds. _

_**End Flashback**_

When Aizen had began dividing the students into their groups, Gin again convinced the man to let him take Grimmjow and his group as well as a couple others- the pink eyed boy from earlier as well as an Amazonian girl name Halibel and her best friends; Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sun Sun. Grimmjow didn't really give a damn about the others, he was just happy he didn't get stuck with Aizen; _the anal asshole._

"Alrigh' lovely charges o' mine, lets partay!" Gin crooned animatedly, once the group was out of earshot of Aizen. Most of the group cheered in agreement -Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Halibel being the exceptions- their eyes hungrily scanning the scantily dressed bodies and huge water slides.

Grimmjow's azure orbs shimmered with excitement as he eyed the pair of side by side 6 story tall slides. _Bomb Bay and Der Stuka._ Two slides that could make even the toughest guy wet his pants in fear. The slides were extremely similar, both white slides allowing riders to free fall, vertically, some 76 feet; the main and most striking difference being that Bomb Bay featured a small cubicle-like space with a built in trap door that opened up with only a three second warning, leaving the rider to plunge to the bottom. In other words, the slides were positively exhilarating and only for the bravest of souls, at least, that's what Grimmjow thought as he stood listening to the fearfully excited screams coming from the people currently going down either slide. As he watched the riders plummet he couldn't help but feel like the slides were trying to challenge him- trying to intimidate him with the riotous cries of the riders. He would not be so easily intimidated though, in fact, those cries acted as a sort of siren to him, luring him to the dangerous thrill rides. Grimmjow briefly wondered if he should be seeing someone about the symptoms of an adrenaline junkie he seemed to be exhibiting as he began his trek to the long lines of the slides, completely forgetting the group he had been assigned to, that is until a large bony hand was thrust into his face garnering his attention.

"And jus' where do ya think yer goin', Grimmy dearest?"

Grimmjow's blue gaze followed the arm attached to the offending hand up to the face of the silver haired chaperon who had spoken. Rolling his blue eyes at the man's butchering of his name, Grimmjow pointed towards the slides and grunted, prompting the group to turn their attention to his intended destination. Many pairs of eyes widened within the group as some protest started to be voiced. Gin's large grin never faltered –he expected something like that from Grimmjow- but the majority of the group had already agreed on the wave pool being their first stop. He could see the teens azure eyes narrow as his mouth opened to most likely inform them of how many fucks he didn't give about if the rest of the group wanted to go on the slides or not, but he decided to intrude before the boy could say anything.

"We can do tha' latter, but righ' now ya got ta come wit' us ta the wave pool." the fox faced man said, thinking that it was a good compromise. For a moment he feared he was going to have to eat his thoughts because Grimmjow's eyes narrowed further, lips raising into a sneer before all of the anger in his gaze was suddenly gone, replaced with a look of amusement.

"Alright then." the boy relented, combing a hand through his wild blue locks of hair. He couldn't say he wasn't pissed off about the delay to his sliding agenda, but he figured if he was going to eventually make it to the slides with the whole group in tow, it wasn't a big deal. He smiled evilly to himself as he thought of convincing some of the more fainthearted looking group members to ride the two slides. Bright blue lit up in mirth at his thoughts as he eyed the short pink eyed boy from the bus. Yeah, he could definitely wait a little longer for that.

XXX

_God he was so lucky._ First, he had the fortune of riding the bus next to the man of his dreams, and then said man acknowledged his existence for the first time, followed by him ending up in the same group as his blue haired crush. _Could his life possibly get any better?_

Smiling to himself, Luppi stole a quick glance at the handsome man who had stolen his heart and had to hold back the dreamy sigh that tried to burst from his lips. Maybe... Maybe finally, after three whole years of pining for the blue haired basketball player, he'd be able to confess his feelings and have them returned in full. He new that the boy – Luppi did not yet feel that he, or anyone for that matter, was worthy of saying his name- at least found him attractive, if the way he gazed at him in the bus earlier was anything to go by. He remembered almost jumping for joy when those breathtaking blue eyes immediately lit up with adoration when they met his own fuchsia ones. He then frowned at his embarrassingly stupid reaction. He had almost melted into a pile of 'what the hell' at the mans feet when his ears were graced with that deep sexy voice and then had fled with his tail tucked between his legs as soon as the guy moved to let him out of their shared seat. He knew it was extremely uncool of him to run away like that but he couldn't help it! He hadn't expected to suddenly be the man's center of attention. That didn't matter now though, because he swore to himself that he would rectify his mistake and make the bluenet his.

No one would stop him. No one would stand in his way.

XXX

_This is some bullshit!_ Ichigo growled inwardly.

They had only been in the waterpark for thirty minutes tops and Shiro was already at it. When they had arrived at the park Kisuke quickly split the group of students up, taking Ichigo, Shiro, Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Keigo, and Yumichika -basically all of the teens the teachers considered "problems students" minus Rangiku- into his own group and they had immediately headed to the wave pool under Shiro's orders. Yes, you read right. Kisuke seemed to have no interest in leading the group around, only providing the allusion of adult supervision as he ogled the barely dressed men and women milling about with his eternal fan covering half of his face.

With Kisuke sitting in one of the lounge chairs being shrouded in shadow by a large blue canopy, creeping on unsuspecting men and women, Shiro had suggested they all play a game of grab ass. "_The name o' the game explains it's nature well enough!" _Shiro had explained with a huge grin on his face. "_Ya just close yer eyes wit' yer hands out in front o' ya, and feel aroun' until ya grab someone's ass!"_

Surprisingly Renji had decided not to participate in the game, as did Ichigo, Yumichika, and Ikkaku but the other three group members were happily groping and pissing of random people. Ichigo knew it was just a matter of time before one of them touched the wrong person and got themselves into trouble.

Not five minutes later, Ichigo's thoughts were proven accurate when angered shouts and curses could be heard from an extremely large, almost completely bald man whose orange colored eyebrows were creased in agitation. Ichigo's albino copy seemed completely unfazed by the giant man, -seriously, he had to be at least 7 feet tall- his yellow on black eyes shining with mirth as his lips parted to show a mouth full of pearly white teeth. Shiro didn't even move as the huge man took a menacing step towards him but Ichigo sure as hell did. Call him an overprotective idiot, but he was not about to let this guy go all hulk smash on his brother without going through him first.

He was a little ways away from his pale skinned brother but he traversed the water as quickly as he could and soon enough he was standing in front of Shiro with his arms spread out protectively.

The large man's eyes widened briefly at Ichigo's sudden appearance before narrowing to slits, lips forming a sneer. He had no problem beating the shit out of both of the two teens in front of him, especially not after the fagot albino had grabbed his ass and laughed about it like it was the funniest thing ever.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo!?" his twin shouted trying to move his colorful brother out of the way. The orange haired boy refused to budge from where he was standing though.

Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut as the giant man pulled his meaty fist back in preparation for an attack, his face scrunching up, foreshadowing the hurt that was sure too come. He became aware of the different voices that had begun to speak as he stood still and wondered idly if one of the lifeguards had seen their little altercation. But, upon listening closer, he realized people were counting down.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" chanted several different voices. Ichigo muscles tensed, his mind providing the irrational thought that people were counting down the time in which the huge man's fist would make contact with his face, but all that he was met with was a small wave of water that barely disturbed his slightly-standing-slightly-floating body. Peaking one brown eye open Ichigo saw that his would-be attacker seemed to have lost interest in him and his brother due to the arrival of the waves.

Immensely relieved and admittedly a little amused by the mans sudden disinterest, Ichigo turned his bobbing body to look at his white skinned twin. Shiro was smiling sheepishly at the withering glare his younger brother was pinning him with, visibly wincing as his Ichigo opened his mouth to berate him.

"Are you out o-" The rest Ichigo's heated sentence was cut off by the rush of water that entered his mouth when a particularly high wave caused his body to submerge under water briefly. The orange haired male sputtered indignantly as he rid his mouth of the chlorinated water, his twin cackling like mad at his misfortune. Before Ichigo could recover in order to lash out at his asshole of a sibling, the albino was swimming away throwing a "Ya can' catch me." childishly over his shoulder.

The orange haired teen glared at his brother who looked liked a white buoy in the waves of the water as he swam further away. Shaking his head and deciding not to rise to his brothers bait, Ichigo gave a sarcastic grin, flipped his brother the bird and turned around. The waves were getting crazy and he wanted to face them head on so he wasn't pushed under water from behind again.

He didn't even have a chance to react as a huge wall of flesh crashed into him sending him careening back with the passing wave of water. He vaguely heard his brother calling his name worriedly before his body made contact with another wall of flesh, this one feeling more like bricks then the previous one. Ichigo heard the human brick wall grunt before it grabbed onto his arms, steadying him.

"You alright?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped up and fought to focus through the haze that had come over them as the deep rough baritone caressed his ears. The oceanic blue eyes he met when his vision cleared made his breath seize in his throat.

_Absolutely beautiful._

* * *

**AN: So, they've finally made contact. **

**I'm going to apologize right now for any incorrect descriptions of the slides "Bomb Bay" and "Der Stuka." I've never been to a Wet n' Wild before (the one depicted in this story was still Water World Safari last I went to it) so I kinda just gleaned the info on these two slides from la interweb. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any questions:**

**Review?**

**-SP **


	4. Chapter 4

In all honesty Grimmjow thought wave pools were a waste of space and gallons of chlorinated water that could be going to better use on the park's thrill rides. They were always full of loud mouthed little kids and the wait for the waves was boring as hell. The whole reason anyone got into the damn wave pool was for the waves so Grimmjow could not understand why they didn't just keep the waves running all day. The pool would still be lame but constant waves would make it at least a little enjoyable.

Currently, Grimmjow was standing chest deep in the thousand-something gallon pool as he scanned for anyone interesting. There were so many bodies swimming and thrashing about that he couldn't really pinpoint anyone as interesting. It was like looking at a group of Garter snakes during mating season and trying to pinpoint where the female lay in the ball of squirming bodies. The amount of movement going on only served to draw his attention to people who were moving little to not at all. A couple of small kids in life jackets drifted around being pushed by other swimmer's bodies but Grimmjow had no interest in them.

Turning his head to continue scanning, Grimmjows eyes met the humungous back of Yammy Llargo, the tallest student at Hueco Mundo. The huge man easily cleared 7 feet -making Nnoitra's height look quite normal- and was very temperamental. Most of the student body at Hueco Mundo feared the behemoth and wouldn't even come near the guy wearing riot gear but Grimmjow new better than to blindly fear someone like Yammy. Yeah he was a giant and yeah one could tell just by looking at him that he was strong, but that didn't change the fact that the man couldn't fight very well, relying on throwing his weight around. He was also slow as hell, and Grimmjow meant that in more ways than one.

Yammy did not think when he fought, he just simply went on a rampage. A very_slow_ rampage. All one really had to do in order to win a fight with the man was be faster than him. Speed was something Grimmjow took immense pride in. He was, after all, the captain of the Hueco Mundo Arrancar; his school's basketball team. Yammy was also on the team, playing both defense and offense -he was like the Shaq of the Arrancar- but he wasn't a crucial player. Grimmjow knew he was an arrogant bastard for thinking that way but he also knew that, even if it hurt people to admit it, he and Nnoitra made the team. They had been aggressive, winning every game they'd played and getting their team into the championships, much to the pleasure of Coach Barrigan.

Sadly all of the hard work he and Nnoitra had put into winning had been shoved into their faces at the championships where they had lost to a small time high school called Soul Society. It was still a sore point for Grimmjow, the teen glaring daggers at anyone who dared bring up the subject._It was so fucking nerve wracking!_ He hadn't even really heard of the damn school until they'd made it to the championships and even then Grimmjow didn't pay much attention to them. He thought his team, team Arrancar, had team Shinigami beat before the game even started. Obviously he was wrong because they had been completely pwned by the other team, loosing the game 27 to 12.

The look on the team captain of the Shinigami's face as well as his watery voice was forever burned into Grimmjow's mind. That cocky, face splitting, grin. Those creepy inverted eyes and daunting cackle... They had haunted Grimmjow for weeks after. They haunted him because he never got the chance to wipe that damn look off the guys face. He had so badly wanted to beat the boy seven shades passed black and blue, especially after he had commented on Grimmjow's team's lack of skill, but Barrigan did not smile upon unsportsmanlike conduct so he had refrained, barely. He knew if he ever had the pleasure of seeing that damned albino boy with the 51 jersey outside of school, the boy's ass was his, and not in the good way.

Angered shouting brought Grimmjow out of his musings, his attention back on one Yammy Llargo. The man was shouting and pointing at someone whom the blue head could not see due to the angle in which Yammy was standing. Grimmjow smirked, completely happy with the prospect of something interesting finally happening. Just as Yammy's watermelon sized fist pulled back in order to strike whatever unlucky soul he was facing a chorus of counting broke out stilling the man's arm.

Grimmjow snorted and and rolled his eyes as the waves started up and Yammy's anger dissipated as his attention was turned to the water. Leave it to someone like Yammy to get excited about waves that probably weren't even big enough to budge his massive body from where it stood. The large teen shifted so he was facing the waves and Grimmjow caught a flash of pure white before a large wave suddenly knocked him off kilter. Quickly righting himself, the bluenet looked around with wide, frantic eyes, trying to spot that patch of white again.

It didn't take him long to pinpoint the pale being he was searching for.

_Holy fucking coincidence, it couldn't be!_

But, it was. A huge grin that could scare the shit out of Jaws formed on Grimmjow's lips as he began swimming toward the albino Shinigami captain. He quickly moved through the pool, gaze completely predatory as he stalked his prey through the water with grace that even a shark couldn't hope to obtain. His grin widened as he got closer to the cackling albino boy -_he wouldn't even see him coming- _only to falter when the look on the boy's face changed from mirthful to surprised to panicked. Before Grimmjow could even begin to wonder what gave he found something quite heavy being shoved bodily into him. The weight of what he assumed to be a body -it felt fleshy- as well as the large wave that carried it, nearly knocked him under water but thank god he had well refined reflexes due to years of playing basketball. His hands instantly grabbed onto the body before him as his feet balanced him out again.

Grimmjow's immediate reaction was to get angry, blue eyes that had closed at some point, snapped open but what they landed on had his rude rant dieing a glorious death. Orange. A head full of orange darkened and weighed down by water is what he saw first. Then, his blue eyes were scanning a face covered in flawless golden skin.

"Are you alright?"

It was all Grimmjow could get passed his lips. The body in his grasp jerked slightly before a pair of confused cinnamon colored eyes snapped opened and met his own.

_Absolutely gorgeu-_

"Hey ya little blue fucker! Get yer dirty hands off of 'im!" snarled the albino asshole Grimmjow's sights had originally been set on. Golden eyes were jumping between the bluenet's glaring ones and the back of the boy in Grimmjow's hold who had yet to get his footing back. _How dare this guy, acting like it was his fault the orange top had ended up in his arms! _Not that he particularly minded him being there but the paler than pale boy obviously did if the way he was yelling at him was any indication.

"What the fuck are ya gaping at, let my brother go ya Arrancar piece o' shit!" barked the albino as he came to a halt in front of Grimmjow.

_So the little shit remembers me. _Grimmjow growled mentally, fighting the urge to drop the boy in his arms in order to relocate his hands to the scrawny neck of the one verbally abusing him. With all the water around it became apparent to Grimmjow that the boy may just have a death wish. It only took the brain but a couple of minutes to go brain dead after being deprived of oxygen...

By now the waves had started to die out, other people taking notice of the commotion, a crowd starting to form around them.

"Ichigo! What the fuck are you doing, deck that pussy!"

That seemed to snap the orange headed boy out of whatever trance he was in, his body suddenly coming to life, brown eyes exploding with anger. Grimmjow quickly let the boy go, taking a step back in order to better defend himself if the boy decided to attack, which he did, only his target was not Grimmjow.

A tanned hand flew out, albino teen not even having a chance to flinch before his ear was being violently tugged by his brother.

"Shiro! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Ow, shit Ichi! Let go!" Shiro screeched, voice grating on Grimmjow's ears. The only reason he wasn't smashing the guys face in right then was because he found the situation entirely too amusing. The oranget pulled on the other's ear forcing him to bend over slightly or risk having his ear torn off, his brown eyes boring into a pair of inverted watery gold ones. Okay, so maybe Grimmjow also wasn't wrecking the albino's mug because he found the oranget's anger appealing. The boy's thin orange brows were furrowed, brown eyes shimmering with malice as his delectable looking lips drew up in an impressive snarl, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. On anyone else the look probably would have been unattractive and even scary but on the orange head it was undeniably hot. Grimmjow's gaze decided to travel south after taking in the boy's facial features, his mind very much approving of what he saw.

The oranget was slender but not to the point of being scrawny, his body accented by tightly compacted muscle that was being showcased at the moment in the arm holding the albino's ear hostage and the abdominal region being hugged by a skin tight wet shirt. Blue eyes wanted to scan further, Grimmjow inwardly cursing the water that was obstructing his view of what was surely a superb backside.

_Fucking a, I hate wave pools._

"Stop trying to give people reasons to kick your ass before I do it for them!"

Ah, there was that aspect of the oranget as well. His voice. It was deep and slightly raspy and caressed Grimmjow's ears like silk, making him want to hear it more regardless of if it was shouting.

"But Ichi he-"

"_He,_" the orange head interrupted pointing a finger at Grimmjow "only helped me! Because of him I'm not drowning or better yet, drowned! Don't try to put the blame on anyone else, it's your fault this happened in the first place! Now apologize to this guy before I rip your damn ear off!"

Yellow eyes met Grimmjow's again, the blue haired teen not trying to fight the grin that came over his face. _That's right prick, apologize, _is what grimmjow's gaze was saying right then. When the albino, or Shiro as the oranget called him, sneered at the bluenet his ear was tugged yet again.

"Ouch! Okay I get it!" Shiro whined, hand flying to cover his reddened ear as it was released from it's torturous hold.

"Well?" Grimmjow snarked, one fine blue brow raised. He was going to milk this for all it was worth. For a moment it looked as if the guy was going to go for Grimmjow, Grimmjow's muscles tensing in response but upon hearing the impatient "ahem" from the oranget he did as he was told.

"Sorry." the albino basically spat before turning on his heel and stalking out of the pool, pushing pass anyone who stood in his way. The crowd watched on for a couple more seconds but upon realizing that nothing else was going to happen it slowly dissipated, leaving Grimmjow staring at the side of the oranget's face.

The bluenet watched on as the oranget shook his head and turned towards the him, meeting his crystalline blue gaze and suddenly becoming flustered. His tanned cheeks flushed a rosy red under the bluenet's unwavering gaze. _Who knew the boy was hiding so much cute under all that sexy, _Grimmjow thought as he fought the urge to lick the boy's cheeks clean of the blush. His ears perked up when the kid finally decided to end their staring contest -a rather one sided staring contest as the boy had been avoiding his eyes- and spoke up.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes so try not to hold it against him...I-I'm Ichigo." the orange head blurted after a slight pause, his face lighting up even more as a hand came up to scratch nervously at the back of his neck.

Grimmjow couldn't help the wide grin that split his face then. The boy's namesake suggested he would be an exquisitely juicy treat and if Ichigo kept on being so adorable Grimmjow was going to have to eat him up, in a totally non cannibalistic way, other swimmers be damned. When the berry finally raised his gaze to meet Grimmjow's, he was momentarily confused by the expectant look on the berry's face until he recalled the guy had asked him a question.

"Grimmjow." he offered not wanting to say anything about the boys brother. It didn't matter how hot Ichigo was, him and his brother already had bad blood between them and Grimmjow was not willing to let that shit go just yet. Flirting with Ichigo was definitely a start though, he was sure getting friendly with the sexy berry would serve to piss Shiro off what with that brother complex he seemed to have -_seriously, one would have thought the two were boyfriends based on Shiro's reaction to Ichigo being in his arms_- and whitey wouldn't be able to do anything about it with the berry around. It was a win win situation for Grimmjow.

"N-nice to meet you, Grimmjow." Ichigo stuttered, shifting awkwardly where he stood.

Before Grimmjow could reflect on how good his name on the other's tongue sounded or even conjure up a reply a large tattooed red head came flying at the oranget, crashing gracelessly into the water like a retarded dolphin when said oranget dodged him by diving forward where he landed next to Grimmjow who watched with narrowed eyes. _He knew this fucker. _

"Damn Ichigo nice reflexes!" The redhead complimented as he stood rubbing the water from his face which was kind of useless since the waves had started up again and people were splashing about. The boy was grinning wildly as he watched Ichigo shake the water from his hair like a wet dog, smile not at all faltering when he stopped and leveled the redhead with a glare. Grimmjow couldn't help but mirror Ichigo's frown as the redhead's russet eyes shifted to his form, not at all liking the look on the guy's face.

"...Hey, I know you!" Renji exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger in the at the bluenet from some five measly feet away. Grimmjow's eyebrow began twitching in annoyance as the idiot continued. "We totally wiped the floor with your team's ass in the championships!"

He liked to think he had some great self control, he actually prided himself on it, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fu-"

"Fuck you! Ya damn Shinigami twats cheated and ya know it!"

Grimmjow almost jumped out of his skin at the knew voice. _Damn Nnoitra could be quiet when he wanted_, he hadn't even heard him approaching.

"Whoa whoa, chill out there Yao ming!" Renji cackled as he raised his hands in a mock peaceful gesture.

"What'd ya call me?" Nnoitra growled, the hands at the end of his lanky arms balling into fists.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo pinching the bridge of his nose as they stood in the midst of what was surely going to turn into a fight. He didn't really get what the boy was stressing over. It was just a fight and if Nnoitra wanted to kick this guy's ass, he wasn't going to get involved, one reason being that Nnoitra would be pissed if Grimmjow jumped in, the second being that Grimmjow didn't believe in jumping people, _only pussies did that_, and the third being that he knew if it went that far Ichigo would get involved and he definitely didn't want to fight the berry. At least not like that.

Before the redhead could open his mouth again Ichigo spoke up, desperately trying to avoid a physical confrontation. Grimmjow supposed that maybe he did have the right idea. Regardless of who won the fight -assuming the fight was even settled- they'd end up removed from the park and most likely suspended or even expelled from school which meant he wouldn't be able to graduate and his basketball scholarship would be void.

"Renji!" Ichigo snapped, gaining both Renji's and Nnoitra's attention. "Let's not do this right now, okay? Soi Fon would hang our asses on a mantle if we caused any trouble!"

There was an audible gulp from the redhead as the smile fled from his face, leaving his pallor paler than it was moments before. Grimmjow cocked his head to the side wondering who this Soi Fon person was. _Must be scary as shit in order to make a pussy out of a dick like that. _

"Yo Ichigo, Renji, lets get out of here already! My balls are getting pruney!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but snort in amusement, eyes landing on a familiar bald headed boy. It looked like all the Shinigami's were there.

_Lucky me._

"How disgusting." said another familiar, feminine boy standing slightly behind and to the left of the bald boy. Grimmjow remembered him as the only male cheerleader on the Shinigami's cheer squad. He had been hard to miss at the game even with how focused Grimmjow had been on winning because of the way he carried himself, cheering over and generally being more glamorous than the girls on the team, even the bombshells. He simply demanded attention, even now as he stood seemingly uninterested in what was going on, looking for all the world like he owned the damn park, his raven black hair somehow completely dry despite the fact he was in a pool shoehorned with a bunch of splashing bodies and waves of water, which Grimmjow admittedly found kind of amazing. _I wonder if he uses some type of magical water proof hair product._

"Kisuke say it was cool?" Ichigo spoke looking very much relieved by the interruption.

"Nah but he's a little preoccupied right now and we want to go over to the real attractions already so Shiro and I figured we should get over there while we could. Kisuke is cool but he wouldn't let us ride those slides if we payed him to."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he listened in, not at all caring that it had nothing to do with him. He still wanted to talk to the berry and he had no problem inserting himself into their group if they were heading to Der Stuka and Bomb Bay despite the fact that he wanted to kick the asses of half of the group.

Looking over his shoulder, Grimmjow was overjoyed to see that Gin seemed to also be distracted, the silver haired teacher hanging around a group of basically naked and very well endowed women, and a man in a striped hat.

"Mind if we tag along?" Grimmjow questioned, gaining everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ikkaku asked, no real heat in his voice despite the harsh phrasing. Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow, slightly insulted and wondering how this dude forgot who they were. It's not like his or Nnoitra's looks were very common.

"Our chaperon is busy too, 'sides, I was gonna head there anyways so I figure we may as well tag along."

"Why would ya wanna go anywhere with these assholes?" Nnoitra interjected, glaring down at Grimmjow. His lanky friend had a point but he didn't really feel like explaining himself so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It might be fun and it sure as shit beats staying in this shitty pool any longer than we already have."

It was true for the most part, he hadn't forgotten his grudge against the Shinigamis but some of them didn't seem so bad and this way he could get to know Ichigo more while still getting to enjoy the slides he wanted to.

"Tch whatever, lets get Starrk, emo, and Pinky first. I don't want to be stuck with just you if these fuckers start feeling froggy."

Grimmjow snorted and flipped the taller male off, but nodded his head anyways, looking back to the group of boys.

"That cool with you guys?" he asked, not caring what their answer was, he was coming with regardless.

"We don't care if they don't." Ikkaku said speaking for the dark haired boy next to him and nodding his head towards Ichigo and Renji.

"Of coarse not!" Ichigo said a little too eagerly, obviously hoping nobody noticed. His cheeks heated up when he caught Grimmjow's amused gaze.

"'S cool with me." Renji stated not minding either way.

"Alright, Lets go get Shiro then."

The group of boys started weaving their way through the water, Nnoitra wandering off to get the others. Grimmjow fell back from Ikkaku, Renji, and the other boy some, hoping that Ichigo would do the same. His grin tickled his ear when the berry did.

**XXX**

Luppi had been frowning so hard for so long his face was starting to hurt. He had been planning to approach and talk to the bluenet he was in love with when that orange haired boy had thrown himself all over the guy. He then had the audacity to not immediately remove his grubby little hands from him. It was disturbing, really. Grimmjow was _his_ man and he obviously wanted nothing to do with ginger freak -_assuming that garish as hell shade of orange was even real and not bleached-_ if the way he had been glaring was any indication.

Luppi wanted so badly to bitch slap the tramp but he knew Grimmjow could handle it and wouldn't appreciate the help. So, Luppi watched, becoming absolutely livid when a white haired boy began yelling at his love, and then confused when Grimmjow didn't immediately attack either boy. _Maybe he was just being the bigger man. He's so mature, _Luppi thought fondly as he waited for Grimmjow to walk away. He waited, and waited, and waited some more watching as the pale boy left the group only to be replaced by another. That was when he decided to go over and offer his help for what little it was worth, but of coarse the waves had started up again and stopped him. He'd been forced to stay back and keep watching.

_Damn his short stature!_

He'd felt relieved when he saw Nnoitra join the group but it didn't last long. More guys Luppi had never seen were added to the group and most of them looked pretty intimidating. From where he was standing Luppi could tell they were all talking and it was driving luppi crazy. He wanted to know what was being said but by the time the waves had stopped the group was moving. The whole group. Meaning Grimmjow was too. Why though? Why would he go anywhere with them?

He saw Nnoitra break away from the others, heading towards Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Starrk who were all relaxing in chairs outside of the wave pool. It didn't take Luppi long to relocate himself, making it to the three lazing teens just in time to hear Nnoitra tell them they were heading to scariest slides in the park with the other group of boys. Nnoitra had noticed Luppi listening in and invited him to come as well with an evil looking smile on his face.

Luppi had never been so torn. He wanted to be near Grimmjow, wanted to keep that orange headed boy who was walking next to his future husband away from him but he didn't want to go anywhere near those slides.

The four boys started to walk away and Luppi steeled his resolve.

_If Grimmjow was going then so was he._

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far and the reviews are much appreciated. Sorry but there will most likely be no accidental kisses between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ummmm, oh yeah, as you may or may not know I did originally plan this to be a one-shot and since I decided to expand it into a lengthier story I'm having to write as I go. The point I'm trying to make is that because I'm getting ideas for this story out of left field, updates may take longer, so I hope you can bare with me. Also, I will start replying to reviews as of today. I can be kind of dense sometimes and it took me quite a while to figure out how to do it. :D  
**

**Review?**

**-SP **


End file.
